


Movie Night: Ty and Eth

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 30 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Daddy Ty and Lil Eth watching a movie together.





	Movie Night: Ty and Eth

"Daddy!" 

Tyler was secretly  _very_  pleased to hear that Ethan was little as he walked into the living room. He'd been running errands all day and trying to get some of his newest footage updated and edited to go into his queue, and quite frankly, people were assholes. Everywhere he went someone had been in an absolutely foul mood (except for a couple of very nice middle school aged girls who wanted a picture with him--he'd happily obliged and let their mom take a group photo); and the collective bad mood of all of L.A. had eventually turned Tyler's mood as well. 

He marched right into the living room, after dropping all his bags on the kitchen table, and immediately picked Ethan up and hugged him to his chest tightly. 

"Daddy!" Ethan squeaked, giggling a little bit. "Daddy, too tight! Can't breathe!" Ethan flopped his head back dramatically. 

"Sorry, baby," Tyler apologized, and let up a little bit, not putting Ethan down but instead swapping him from straddling his stomach to sitting on his hip. "Daddy's had a long day with lots of mean people. He needs lots of hugs to make it better." 

Ethan nodded and kissed Tyler's cheek. It was very wet and entirely open mouthed, but hey, the sentiment behind it was pure. He'd take it. "I love you!" Ethan squeaked, and hugged Tyler around the neck.

"Oh, thank you, baby boy!" Tyler gushed, rubbing at Ethan's back. "That's so sweet of you. I feel better already!" He carried Ethan into the kitchen and sat him on the counter top while he made a cup of juice for him. "You want some apple juice, bud?" 

Ethan made grabby hands. "Please! And..." he bounced on his butt a little, excited. "And can we watch movies?" he begged, taking the cup from Tyler. "And cuddles?" Ethan's big puppy eyes were so comedic almost that Tyler couldn't help but laugh softly. 

"Sure. You go on in there and wait for me, though. I gotta go change clothes real fast." Tyler helped him down and Ethan scrambled for the sofa, squeaking happily to himself. 

"Mable!" he said excitedly, picking up the stuffed dragon and hugging her tight. "Mable, Daddy's home!" 

Tyler trudged up the stairs, already feeling a little bit better as he rummaged around in his chest of drawers, tugging out a pair of sweats and a ratty old tee shirt that was too gross to wear in public but excellent for sleeping or lounging. Once he'd changed his clothes, Tyler was back down the stairs and onto the sofa in no time, Ethan curling up at his side with a big contented sigh. Tyler didn't trust Ethan to be able to pick what he wanted to watch right now, being that he was deeply in headspace and too many options tended to lead to overwhelmed tantrums when the ADHD was running high. Judging from the half finished set of about six color sheets strewn across the coffee table, it hadn't been a very productive afternoon for Ethan, until Tyler had come home. "Why doesn't Daddy pick something for us to watch?" 

Ethan nodded, sucking at his thumb softly. "Mm, Daddy pick. Too many." he explained as Tyler called up Netflix. 

"There were too many, and you couldn't pick?" 

"Uh huh. Tried and got mad. Then coloring, but...too many colors and couldn't decide. Daddy's good at makin' 'cisions." he said sagely, nuzzling at Tyler's bicep as he scrolled down the list of movies on Ethan's little headspace profile. 

"That's okay, baby boy. You don't always have to be the best at making decisions. It's just hard sometimes. But that doesn't mean anything bad. It just means that sometimes you need a break from having to choose between so many confusing options." Tyler finally decided on  _Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs_. They both liked it and were engaged by the plot. Not to mention the bright colors and quirky animation style. 

In a matter of moments Tyler had gotten the movie started and reached over to grab one of the queen size throws from the basket by the sofa, safely and securely wrapping he and Ethan both in a soft cocoon of coziness. Ethan curled up against him, loosely gripping at his shirt, and Tyler pulled a spare pacifier from the drawer in the end table, exchanging Eth's fingers for the paci. Oh yes, this was exactly the medicine he needed at the end of a long day. 


End file.
